


Caught

by Aeradae



Series: Naughty Adventures of the Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen catches Yvad and Dorian with their pants down. In his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slugette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugette/gifts).



This art was done by the lovely [slugette](http://www.slugette.tumblr.com) and used with her permission!

\---

“Hmmm, it appears that our dear Commander has stepped out for a moment.”

“Ah well, what I wanted to tell him wasn’t all that important anyway.” Yvad sat on the edge of the desk, leaning back on his hands as he stretched his neck from side to side. The movement caught Dorian’s attention, and he watched appreciatively as Yvad’s long hair slid elegantly over the soft skin of his neck.

Dorian closed the distance between them, placing himself between Yvad’s spread thighs. “I’m sure we could think of an interesting way to pass the time while we wait for him,” he purred, trailing his fingers from Yvad’s knees up to his hips.

“Dorian, not here!” Yvad hissed, slightly breathless as Dorian began pressing kisses against his neck.

“Why not here? We’ve done it in much more inappropriate places than this,” Dorian countered. He wrapped his arms around Yvad’s waist and pulled him tightly against his body, allowing him to feel the hardness of his sudden arousal. “No one will ever know. That is, if you can keep it down for once,” he added teasingly.

“Dorian, I—“ Yvad’s sentence was cut short as Dorian pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue running over Yvad’s lips and requesting entrance. His resistance quickly melted away with the intensity of their kiss, his body aching for the feel of Dorian’s against him, inside him.

Pulling Yvad to his feet, Dorian grasped him by the hips and turned him around, fingers trailing over the waistband of his trousers until he reached the buckle at the front. Yvad braced himself against the desk, pressing himself back against Dorian. Dorian chuckled at his lover’s impatience as he worked at the belt and pulled the trousers down around his thighs. He ran his hands appreciatively over Yvad’s perfect ass before freeing himself from his robes. Yvad passed him the small bottle of oil he had pulled from one of his pouches.

“Always prepared, are we?” Dorian asked with a smirk, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers before slowly working his way into his lover. Yvad only let him perform the barest of preparations before he was begging for Dorian to fill him. Dorian was only too happy to comply.

"Yes, there," Yvad moaned as Dorian thrust deeply into him, the initial discomfort quickly fading into pleasure as Dorian found that perfect spot within him. His fingers dug into the edge of Cullen's desk as Dorian leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder. He grabbed a handful of Yvad’s silky hair and pulled his head to the side in order to expose his neck, sucking on the tender flesh as his hips kept up a quick but steady rhythm.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Yvad squeaked slightly in surprise as he stared at a very surprised Cullen, heavily aware of his disheveled appearance and Dorian still rocking his hips against him. "Cullen, I-I can explain,” he stammered. He was horribly embarrassed that they had been caught, and yet… the thrill of watching Cullen take in their activities was undeniably arousing.

Cullen’s surprise quickly faded into something Yvad did not expect to see on his face when confronted with a situation such as this: lust. He quickly closed the door and locked it, making sure the others were secure as well.

“My dear Commander, are you contemplating joining us? Or perhaps just watching?”

“I would like to join you,” Cullen replied, glancing over at Yvad with a distinctly hungry expression. He made his way over to the pair at the desk and trailed a gloved finger up Yvad’s spine.

Yvad gasped as a shudder ran through his body from both Cullen’s words and caress. He had always found his Commander to be incredibly attractive, but to think that he was also interested in Yvad was almost too much to handle.

“Would you like a turn, Commander?” Dorian asked, motioning Cullen closer to him. Cullen’s fingers trailed down Yvad’s back this time, stopping just above the root of Dorian’s cock, still deeply seated within his lover.

“Inquisitor. Yvad. May I?” Cullen asked as his other hand stroked Yvad’s cheek.

Yvad groaned and leaned into his hand. “Please,” he begged.

Cullen eased open the front of his trousers, not bothering with the rest of his clothing for the moment. He pulled Dorian out with one hand, pumping him several times as he used the other hand to carefully push himself into Yvad. Yvad cried out softly as Cullen filled him, bucking his hips back. Cullen grabbed a fistful of Yvad’s hair and pulled his head back so he could reach his mouth. He started the kiss slowly, barely touching their lips together. Then he deepened it, his tongue trailing over Yvad’s lips and requesting entrance as he began to thrust shallowly into him. Yvad eagerly parted his lips, moaning as their tongues met. He glanced over at Dorian, who was stroking himself as he watched the two of them together.

“Would you like to move this up to my bed?” Cullen purred into Yvad’s ear. “I’m more than happy to continue this here, but Dorian would be better able to join in with us up there…”

Yvad shivered at the thought. He beckoned Dorian closer, reaching down to fondle him as he kissed him deeply. “Is this what you want, my love?” he murmured between kisses.

“I most certainly would not refuse such an offer, as long as you are willing to share.”

“Just this once. As you said, how could such an offer be refused?”

Cullen snapped his hips against Yvad once more, hard, before pulling away. Yvad had to dig his hands into the desk to keep himself upright as his body arched in pleasure. He whined softly at the sudden loss of contact.

“So eager, Amatus,” Dorian murmured, helping Yvad to right himself and adjust his clothing enough to be able to climb the ladder. “I didn’t know this deliciously indecent side of you existed.”

“I’m willing to try almost anything once. And such an opportunity doesn’t often present itself.” Yvad winked at him, brushing a kiss over Dorian’s cheek before following after Cullen.

Yvad stared in wonder as he reached the top of the ladder. He had known the Commander had a hole in the roof above his bedroom, but this… one full corner of the ceiling was missing! It was late enough that the stars were sprinkled across the sky like tiny glimmering jewels. As someone who loved to look up at the stars at night, Yvad could see the appeal of sleeping up here, even though it would be terribly cold in the winter. It was kind of romantic, in a rustic sort of way.

Dorian moved up behind Yvad, shifting his hair aside and trailing his lips over the back of his neck. “It’s like your dream come true, being underneath the stars. Except this way I don’t have to rut in the dirt like an animal.” Yvad chuckled breathlessly and leaned into his touch.

Cullen joined them, having removed his armor while they were distracted. His fingers slid beneath Yvad’s tunic and caressed his soft skin. Dorian coaxed him to put his arms up while Cullen drew the material up and over his head. They make quick work of the rest of their clothing, hands and lips exploring territory both new and old.

After a few moments they made their way over to the bed, falling onto it in a heap of tangled limbs. Dorian’s lips soon trailed down Cullen’s chest, finding Cullen’s cock and teasing his way up to the tip before taking it into his perfect mouth. He sucked hard around him a few times, his tongue running over the underside while Cullen moaned and bucked his hips. “Do I get a turn with this too?” he murmured as he nuzzled Cullen’s muscular thigh.

Cullen propped himself against the pillows and hauled Dorian up to pull him into a deep kiss. “There’s more than enough to go around,” he growled when their lips parted briefly for breath.

Yvad sidled up behind Dorian, both of them now straddling Cullen. “Let me help you,” he breathed into Dorian’s ear, one hand gliding down his back and between his cheeks. He rummaged through their clothing beside the bed and found the bottle of oil. Dorian gasped for breath, tipping his head back against Yvad’s shoulder as Yvad oiled his fingers and carefully worked him open. At the same time Cullen slid a hand around his and Dorian’s cocks and began stroking them together.

“I-I’m ready. Please, Cullen,” Dorian panted, moving his hips so that he was able to push back onto Yvad’s fingers and also thrust forward into Cullen’s hand. He could already feel his heavily stimulated body approaching release.

Encouraging Dorian to shift forward slightly, Yvad took a few moments to run his tongue over the head of Cullen’s cock before pouring more oil into his hand and thoroughly coating Cullen with it. He helped Dorian slowly ease himself down until Cullen was fully sheathed inside him.

Dorian moaned and encourage Yvad to sit in front of him on Cullen’s chest as Cullen began to roll his hips. With an arm wrapped around Yvad’s waist Dorian pulled him close, his other hand slipping between them and stroking him in time with Cullen’s thrusts. “Cullen, like that, yes!” he cried as Cullen changed the angle of his thrusts just enough for Dorian to see stars. Yvad leaned forward and nibbled Dorian’s neck as he ground against him. Cullen began to move faster, his hands squeezing Yvad’s thighs in front of him in time with his thrusting.

Yvad could tell that Dorian was on the verge of release. “Come for me, Dorian,” he murmured into his ear, his teeth clamping down on his earlobe and tugging lightly. It was enough to undo him. He came, hard, his shout muffled against the curve of Yvad’s neck, his muscles tightening as he spilled over his stomach.

Cullen hissed as Dorian clenched tightly around him, gradually slowing his thrusts until he stopped moving completely. He gave Dorian a few moments to come down from his high, Yvad lovingly stroking a hand across his back, before gently dislodging him. Dorian sprawled on his side next to Cullen with a blissfully sated smile on his face. Turning his attention to Yvad, he sat up and lightly bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Yvad moaned and reached down to touch himself. Cullen pulled his hand away. “I’m not done with you,” he murmured in his ear.

“You’d better not be,” Yvad replied breathlessly. Cullen coaxed him off his lap and turned him around so that he was on his hands and knees next to Dorian. His back arched and he spread his knees wider as Cullen slowly pushed into him, a soft whine escaping him. Dorian shifted over and leaned up to kiss him as Cullen increased his pace, his fingers pressing into his hips hard enough to leave nail indentations in the pale skin.

“Not yet,” Cullen murmured, shaking his head as Dorian reached over to stroke Yvad’s cock. He angled his hips slightly and thrust faster, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the air.

“C-Cullen, harder,” Yvad gasped as he threw himself back to meet each thrust. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Dorian drew even closer and worried at his pulse point with both teeth and tongue. It was _too much_. It _wasn’t enough_. Maker, he was _so_ close. “Please. P-please!” He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, he just _needed_.

“Dorian, touch him,” Cullen moaned as his thrusts became uncontrolled and erratic. He pressed his chest against Yvad’s back, all of the muscles in his body tensing as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. “I’m so close,” he whimpered as his release hovered just out of reach. Yvad reached back and dug the fingers of one hand into Cullen’s ass, squeezing hard, pulling him even deeper, and that was enough.

The sound Cullen made as he came, a deep rumbling moan that Yvad felt against his back before he heard it, was enough to push him over the edge as well. One hand clenched tightly in Dorian’s hair as he spilled his seed over Dorian’s hand, a strangled shout escaping him at the strength of his orgasm. He collapsed with Cullen next to Dorian in an exhausted heap.

“Now that, that was an experience of a lifetime,” Dorian murmured, curling an arm around Yvad’s waist and placing a tender kiss on his cheek. “Aren’t you glad you agreed to this, Amatus?”

Yvad nodded, sighing in contentment. Cullen curled himself against Yvad’s back, nuzzling his shoulder. “I’m glad that I did not disappoint,” he replied with an amused smirk.

“Hmm, quite the opposite, actually. I don’t think I will be able to make it back down that ladder anytime soon,” Yvad muttered.

“You could stay here tonight, if you’d like. Both of you. You might as well, as I’m sure most of Skyhold will know what we’ve been up to in a few hours anyway.”

Yvad laughed. “Maybe our dear Commander will get some propositions.”

To Yvad’s utter delight, Cullen actually _blushed_. “Maker preserve me. I sincerely hope not.”

“What’s the matter? Were the two of us too much for you to handle?” Dorian replied cheekily, stroking a hand through Cullen’s hair.

“I’ll remember all these snide comments the next time I think about making an offer like this.”

“The _next_ time? Cullen, I didn’t know you had such a naughty side!” Yvad crowed, twisting his head to look at him with a mischievous look in his violet eyes.

Cullen groaned and hid his face against the back of Yvad’s neck as his blush deepened. “I… I didn’t mean… Ahh, what I meant to say is…”

“I would be offended if you weren’t thinking of a repeat performance,” Dorian said with a laugh and a wink. “Next time we use Yvad’s bed, though. It’s significantly larger, a lot more comfortable, and much more suitable to these types of activities.”


End file.
